1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for pouring molten steel from a tundish into a mold in continuous casting of steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In continuous casting of steel, molten steel is poured into a tundish from a ladle and further into a mold through a nozzle. In this case, when the level of the molten steel in the tundish goes down at the last stage of casting, the molten steel right over the nozzle flows out of the nozzle, producing an eddy which has a possibility of entangling slag on the surface of the molten steel. If the molten steel including the slag is poured into the mold, there can be increased defects produced by non-metallic inclusions in steel manufactured from slab made by means of continuous casting of steel. To prevent the slag from being entangled in the molten steel, said nozzle is closed before said eddy occurs to stop an inflow of the molten steel into the mold.